


you were loved

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Set directly after the gloaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Maybe I'm to blame, maybe I'm not.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	you were loved

You weren't expecting things to be different this time.

You're glad Chromedome and Rewind- _Chromedome's_ habsuite is off the beaten path. You've been sitting in the hall, leaning your back against his door for nearly an hour and no one has come by. He just keeps crying. 

He's not going to do it. You don't know why he's not going to do it, but he's not going to do it. He never gets this far. The crying? Never. It's the same every time. Tough out the funeral and then pull the trigger. 

Chromedome never listens to you. Not in a long time. He used to, once, three or four lifetimes ago. Not that he would remember. For once though he's taken your advice and he's not going to do it.

He lets out another particularly miserable wail and your spark yearns to push yourself to your feet, to go hold him while he cries like you used to. He needs the comfort, but he doesn't need it from you.

Chromedome loved you once, but he's loved since. Mach, Pivot, Scattergun, just like you, it was too much for him to lose. None of you were worth keeping. Rewind, though? There's something different about Rewind. You don't know what it was he did that you never could. You don't know what's so different about him that made him worth keeping, but it must be something. It's something you don't have, and maybe never did. 

You push yourself to your feet. There's something about Rewind worth keeping. You don't know what it is, but maybe you would have, if you'd known him better. If you hadn't been so jealous, like you had any right to be. Chromedome wasn't yours. He probably never was. 

That doesn't matter, though. Chromedome might not care about his promises and he might not even care about you either, but _you_ are not Chromedome. You made him a promise, too many lifetimes ago, to make him happy. You made him a promise you would keep him safe. You made a promise you'd take care of him. And sure, he promised you the same things, and it's been a long, long time since he's given a shit if you were happy, safe or cared for, but _you_ made a promise and _you're_ going to keep it. 

Your pedesteps ring heavy through the halls, echoing like the corridor to a gas chamber. 

You've never been happy. Not even once in your life. You aren't even going to be giving up all that much. Nothing you have is worth anything in the first place. Your feelings? Your time? Your spark? Your life? 

You key your habsuite door open and it shuts behind you. The room is dark, cold. You don't spend much time here. You're usually in the lab. You only come here when it's time to work on the project. 

You weren't expecting things to be different this time. You didn't think there was anything special about Rewind, anything he had that you didn't, that Mach didn't, that Pivot and Scattergun didn't. Chromedome had loved before, but Rewind. Something about him was different. Something he did was different. He gave Chromedome something he needed, something that made him better, something you never could. It wasn't just that Chromedome was like this. He wasn't just broken. He could do better. He could be better, with the right help, the right person, the right life.

He could be _happy._

You set your briefcase on the desk and sit down in front of it, palms resting on the handle. 

_You_ could make him happy.


End file.
